


Red Light, Green Light

by ThePigInTheStripedPijamas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Car Sex, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Sex in a Car, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePigInTheStripedPijamas/pseuds/ThePigInTheStripedPijamas
Summary: He had learned too late that the catch behind the job as a chauffeur was dealing with Snoke`s conceited, rude and, at times like this, voyeuristic son. Armitage had been instructed two things on his first day on the job: Never be late and don´t talk unless spoken two. Armitage had to fight against his better judgment to suggest rolling up the partition to the boy, the sudden wet noises of the sloppy blowjob Ren was receiving making the tips of his ears burn as he shamefully steals a look at the review mirror again.Aka: AU where Armitage is the chauffeur for multimillionaire and mogul Snoke and by extension, his adopted son Kylo Ren. Kylo is promiscuous and has a tendency to consummate his conquests in his car- with Armitage there. Kylo makes him go on a small detour to smoke and sex ensues.





	Red Light, Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> Armitage and Kylo are the same age but obviously come from two very different backgrounds. I wanted to write rich Kylo when I read the RP fanfic Daddy Please by kyluxicle and letmeputitinyourbutt (go read it!) so here it is. It`s kind of PWP but kinda does have a plot so idk. I hope you enjoy it!

When Armitage looks hesitantly at the review mirror, he sees the girl`s head in between Ren`s legs.

It had been a month since he had taken this godforsaken job and, in retrospective, some part of him knew this all had to be too good to be true. Health and dental, flexible work hours, insanely high salary and all for a job so _simple_. Driving around the multimillionaire mogul by name Snoke to and from his job and any other events he might need his assistance for, all with the sleek car he had been entrusted with. The only qualifications needed were: being punctual, available and looking presentable at all times. With the money they were paying, Armitage would`ve probably done a lot more than that to get the job.

Still, as a low moan escaped Ren`s throat, he once again began assessing the possibility of resigning. Deep inside, he knows he never would.

He had learned too late that the catch behind the job as a chauffeur was dealing with Snoke`s conceited, rude and, at times like this, voyeuristic adopted son. Armitage had been instructed two things on his first day on the job: Never be late and don´t talk unless spoken two. Armitage had to fight against his better judgment to suggest rolling up the partition to the boy, the sudden wet noises of the sloppy blowjob Ren was receiving making the tips of his ears burn as he shamefully steals a look at the review mirror again.

"Enjoying the show, Hux?" Ren says suddenly, smug smirk worthy of a  millionaire getting head in the back of his Audi. Armitage looks away from the mirror, heat starting to travel down to his cheeks and neck from embarrassment and says nothing. Ren doesn`t stop looking at him "Answer me.".

"I`m sorry, sir." Armitage chirps, scared and aroused, not looking at the mirror this time. He notices absently that the girl hasn’t stopped her ministrations, the lewd popping noise behind him an indication that she either can`t hear them or doesn`t care. In his short-lived experience, Armitage would guess the second.

"I don`t mind," Ren says now, his voice hoarse as he let out a sigh. He looks at Armitage in the eyes with a smile "I`ve told you before, you can watch all you want."

Armitage hates himself for the pressure between his legs, the heady smell of sex permeating the inside of the car and he feels so turned on right now he knows he`s red in the face. This part of the job, he hates. That`s what he tells himself. It`s not the first time Ren`s done it either, bringing young, pretty boys and girls into his car while Armitage struggles to ignore it all. Ren knows he can`t, taunts him for it all the time. It makes Armitage`s blood boil as the other lies on the back seat with a lazy smile as the lovely whore with the smeared lipstick steps down from the car with a wave and a little kiss to Ren`s cheek once they reach their destination. It`s only five o`clock.

"She`s nice and gives good head," Ren says once they`re stuck in traffic once again "She`s just not too bright, you know?" he comments.

Armitage clears his throat, tries to think happy thoughts and ignore how hard he is.

"I`m sorry to hear that." He says simply, absentmindedly grateful for the green light as they near Ren`s apartment.

"I don`t wanna go home yet," Ren says suddenly propping his forearms on the front headrests, the deep rumble of his voice magnified against Armitage`s ear "Take a detour."

"Where do you want me to take you, sir?" Armitage asks, confused.

"Take me to the hills."

Armitage was tired and still felt slightly horny, so the idea of not ending his shift in favor of taking this pretty boy somewhere else did nothing to better his mood. Fortunately for him, the ride outside the congested city was not that long, the whole ordeal taking them less than 40 minutes.

"On the second turn to the right, there should be a small clearing…yes, that one," Ren motions as they approach the right spot "Park here."

Armitage carefully positions the car on the open clearing as the city lights come into view. They`re the only ones there. He turns off the engine and takes off his seatbelt, stays put like he`s supposed to as Ren gets out. With the air conditioning off, he lowers the front windows to take in the fresh air of the evening. Then a smell hits his nose.

"You should come out," Ren says suddenly, leaning on the passenger's seat window with a slim blunt in his hand. Armitage looks at him wordlessly, eyes wide and disbelieving that he`s smoking into the car "It`s just a little bit of weed, don`t be such a buzzkill."

"Try not to blow smoke inside, sir. The stench is going to stick to the upholstery." Armitage answers while scrunching his nose even if the smoke smells fruity and sweet.

"You`re so boring, Hux" Ren sighs, stands straight. "I thought you`d be more fun when my dad hired you. "

Armitage draws out a sharp exhale, annoyed at how much power this _brat_ held. At the young age of 19, Kylo Ren was worth more than Armitage and all his relatives, a fact he usually dangled over Armitage`s head like bait, waiting and waiting for him to lash out. He wasn`t about to lose his job to idiotic taunting. He was, however, going to step out of the car momentarily. When he does, Ren raises an eyebrow from the other side of the car.

"So, you want to hit the blunt?" He says, voice muted from the smoke seeping out of his mouth. Armitage lets himself scoff at that, wordlessly pulling his beaten up cigarette package from the inside pocket of his suit.

"No, thank you, sir." He says politely, putting the stick between his rosy lips and lighting it up with a cheap Bic lighter.

"Are you really going to smoke that shit in front of me?" Ren interjects, walking around the car to lean on the side of the hood that`s closest to Armitage "If you`re going to smoke tobacco at least smoke _good_ tobacco, Christ."

Armitage looks at him with quiet hatred in his eyes "I don`t think I catch your meaning, sir." He drawls, acutely aware of his preference for cheap cigarettes as he pulls an acrid drag.

"It must taste like shit, too," Ren continues, pointing at Armitage with the blunt "That shit will kill you."  
  
"I think all smoke inhalation will kill you, one way or another." He dares to reply, the pump of nicotine in his blood starting to making feel lightheaded and maybe a little bit bolder.

"Whatever," Ren huffs, taking out his phone from his pocket. Armitage takes the distraction as an opportunity to look him over. He was always looking so sharp in the expensive suits his daddy most likely bought him, paid for at least, his long limbs perfectly sitting within the luxurious fabric of his tight pants. "You`re staring." Ren says with a wicked smile even if he`s still looking at his phone, to which Armitage frowns.

"Sorry, sir." He answers meekly, turning his concentration towards the cigarette he`s halfway through already.

"Have you ever smoked weed?" Ren asks curiously now, walking a little bit closer to where Armitage is standing. Even though he`s not that much taller than him, his presence is imposing, his shoulders are broad and his scent is rich and tinged with sex. Armitage tries not to think too much about the last part though.

"Is this a trick question, sir?" He asks, unsure if he was just playing with him or intentionally trying to get him fired.

"Trick question?" Ren actually laughs "Now why would I do that, Hux?"

"It would seem you enjoy putting me on the spot, sir."

"I`m just asking an innocent question," There wasn`t a single, perfectly groomed hair that was innocent in Kylo Ren`s head. He offers the blunt to Armitage "Just humor me. Drug testing is not compulsory for your position, after all."

Armitage doesn`t really believe a single word from Ren`s mouth, but he takes what`s being offered anyway. The implication that his job is too menial for regulations doesn`t go over Armitage`s head either, feeling insulted and angrier than before. Still, he figures that if things went south he could sell information to the tabloids, confidentiality agreement be damned. He`s pretty sure Ren`s unscrupulous activities don`t relegate themselves to the confines of the car he`s paid to drive. Armitage likes to believe that Kylo Ren has much more to lose than he ever would.

He throws his cigarette to the floor and steps on it, careful not to kick a dust cloud lest dirtied their suits. "Fine." He says as he picks the blunt off Ren`s long fingers and takes an inhale of fruity smoke, surprise evident in his eyes as the taste lingers in his palette.

The smile on Ren`s face is almost obscene "It`s good, isn`t it? Pretty expensive, too."

Armitage doesn`t answer, begrudgingly amused with Ren`s enthusiasm. The blunt is thicker than it looked initially, Armitage notices as he twirls it in his hand. "This is going to take a while to burn down, isn`t it, sir?"

After a few hits, he passes it to Ren`s expectant hand, notices how lazy his stare has turned, feels himself sinking into the distant buzz of THC.

"I wasn`t planning on smoking it all right now."

"Oh?" Armitage says, unable to hide his teasing smile "Can`t handle your weed, sir?"

Ren scowls at that, looks away "Watch your mouth." Somehow, he doesn`t sound too threatening. He walks towards the shiny black hood of the car, motions Armitage to join him "Let`s sit."

Armitage says nothing, settling down beside him as Ren passes him the blunt and they start their back and forth. They stay there, smoking close to each other without saying a word. Armitage feels the pleasant undercurrent high tickling his fingertips and stuffing his ears with cotton. The sun is setting and from the spot they`re in, although dry and dusty, they get a beautiful view of the city lights as the day turns to night in front of their eyes.

"Sometimes the stress of the city really drains me," Ren says suddenly, smoking the last hit of the blunt as he flicks it over the edge of the clearing to tumble amongst the dry weeds and shrubbery "Smoking a blunt is the only thing that gets me to relax lately."

"If you don`t mind me pointing it out," Armitage treads lightly "It would seem like you`re having fun most of the time."

"That`s because it`s summer vacation and I`m working as an intern," he says nonchalantly "Everybody is too scared to confront or displease me - Hell, not even my supposed _boss_ acts like one. I`m pretty much getting paid to do nothing at this point which sounds good, but it`s actually shit."

"It must be hard being so rich and influential." Armitage mocks him, smiling as Ren bristles up, looks at him almost angry through his faded eyes.

"It`s shit when you`re trying to make a name for yourself," he retorts, drawing out a small bottle of antibacterial gel from the pocket of his dress pants and slathering it on his palms "Although it`s pretty useful when you try to lure beautiful playthings at the after office."

"Like today?" Armitage asks before he can stop himself.

"Like today." Ren concedes, then laughs when he looks at Armitage`s face, comes a little closer "You`re such a curious little thing, Hux. Were you always like that?"  His voice drops an octave "You certainly seem to enjoy watching me when I`m getting head. You don`t even roll up the partition when I`m getting it on, you pervert. Do you like watching me, Hux?"

The sudden accusation goes to Armitage`s head as he feels a wave of shame wash over him, reddening his cheeks visibly, angering him slightly. "Don`t be disgusting," he scoffs "Don`t blame me for your voyeuristic tendencies _._ "

He feels the heat of Ren`s palm suddenly on his thigh, and he doesn`t know if he should snap or revere the touch. His face is only but a short distance from his face now "Don`t be shy, Hux," he plants a kiss on the corner of his mouth "There`s plenty of it to go around."

Although he can feel how clouded was his judgment, Armitage has the good mind to pull away now, stand up from where he`s sitting on the warm hood  and distance himself from the boy "I am not your plaything." He murmurs, unsure of how to proceed. In the back of his mind, he held the knowledge that his employment depended on how this scenario played out and it terrified him. If it wasn`t terror, why was his heart beating so fast?

"If it`s money what you want, you know there`s also plenty of _that_ to go around," Ren suggests, spreads his legs open a little further.

"How much?" Armitage chimes, eyes widening at the audacity and implications of what he`s asking, almost winces when a hearty laugh escapes Ren`s throat.

"Oh?" He purrs, lazily leaning backward with both hands supporting his weight behind him "So you`ll do it for the money? What a little whore you turned out to be…"

"I`m not your whore." Armitage tries to shift his focus to his anger instead of the wave of arousal the debasing words are sending through him. Ren stands up with a laugh, fetches his wallet as he draws dangerously near to Armitage once again. Ren opens up his beautiful leather wallet to reveal a thick stack of bills pressed against it.

"One hundred dollars." Ren tries, demeanor intense as he looks at Armitage in the eyes.

Armitage distantly wonders how did they get to this point but, even if he can`t pinpoint the reason, he sure as _hell_ knows it won't be cheap. "Up your game."

"Two hundred."

"No dice."

Ren narrows his eyes.

"Three hundred."

Armitage frowns, hoping Ren can`t see through his bluff "If you`re going to lowball this, you can go get yourself one of the whores you always seem to have on call."

"Are you really talking like that to your employer-"

"My employer is your father _,_ " He spits, feeling bolder when Ren`s eyes widen. "And my orders are not destined to appease you."

 "You`re so sure of yourself, " he counters, dangerous and close "Maybe I will get myself someone that wants the money more than you."

"Maybe," Armitage grants him, draws his mouth near to his ear, feeling hot within his dress clothes even in the summer breeze "You could. But I`m here now, aren`t I?"

Armitage was too high to care at this point, couldn`t help the yelp that escapes his throat when Ren`s big hands haul him up by the ass and lets him down on the hood, kisses the air right out of his lungs. It`s aggressive and rushed, a mixture of lips and tongue and spit that makes him forget they`re barely off the highway. When they pull apart, Armitage sees the fogginess in Ren`s eyes, the way they get when he`s in the backseat of the car getting pet by a new pretty broad. 

"Let`s get in the car," Armitage breathes, unable to focus his eyes on one place, looking at Ren`s eyes and nose and _lips_ and how his hands are tangled in his hair. He gets pulled roughly by the forearm into the spacious car, more than enough space for both of them as Ren crawls on top of him after closing the door.

Ren`s body is heavy and hot over him, pressing him down on the plush  leather seat as he gnaws at his earlobe "This is what you`ve been wanting me to do to you, Armitage?" He doesn`t know why the use of his first name surprises and turns him on as much as it does, but he groans when Ren drives his hardness down on him. "Answer me." He growls against his ear.

"Yes…" he admits, gasping when he feels Ren`s warm hand groping his clothed erection, the heat pulsing through his body multiplied by the pleasant warmth of his high.

"You dirty thing…" he whispers, suddenly moving around. Armitage doesn`t understand through the cloud in his mind until Ren is sitting facing forward, giving Armitage a lazy smile "Let's put that lovely mouth to good use."

Ren`s hand- _Christ, those hands_ \- fist Armitage`s hair and draws him towards his own tented pants. Armitage whimpers at the tugging of his scalp, fumbles with the expensive belt of his trousers and peels them alongside his soft boxer briefs before he can fully process what`s happening. Ren `s cock is thick, Armitage notices as he puts it in his hand, the weight and warmth of it sending pricks of electricity to his muddled brain and blood to his dick. He feels the rush of saliva starting to flood his mouth with anticipation.

"Put it in your mouth," he orders above him, Armitage looks at him from down there helplessly aroused, disbelieving of the situation. When he breaks eye contact, he gently sticks his tongue out, places it on the reddened tip as he tilts his head and licks down to the base. Armitage can feel his cheeks bright red, feverish as a satisfied groan leaves Ren`s lips "Your tongue is so hot…"

Armitage has both knees on the passenger seat and is slightly uncomfortable, the strain of his position evident in the tight pull of the muscles of his back. He looks up at Ren, the _smug prick_ smiles as he strokes his hair and cheek while he takes him into his mouth without looking away.  

"So hot, so wet…" Ren babbles, eyebrows knitting tighter when Armitage starts sucking at the head hungrily, distinctively aware of the heat between his own legs in response "You`re so good at taking cock, Hux," he mumbles, "I always know a slut when I see one."

The humiliation makes more blood rush through Armitage`s ears, he feels spit dribbling down his chin as he keeps taking Ren into his mouth with vigor. His insults intertwine with praise and Armitage wants to take him deeper without the constriction of his tie. When he pulls away with a lewd pop, Ren looks at him with a confused stare as he sits upright.

 "Help me take my tie off." Armitage rasps, voice hoarse.  Ren`s on him instantly, nimble fingers pulling on the fabric and undoing the buttons of his shirt. He runs his hands under the jacket, pulling it downwards to slide it off Armitage and throw it in the front seat. When he`s done, they look at each other and Armitage can`t stifle the laugh that bubbles in his throat all of a sudden, the absurdity of it all evident in his genuine laughter "I`m so high right now!"

Ren looks at him with a softness he`s never seen before in his eyes, then grabs his necks and pulls him into a kiss. It`s messy and open-mouthed, making Armitage want to take all of their clothes off already. He puts his hands on Ren`s tie, undressing him while they kiss with a fervor that’s turning manic, shedding their clothes piece by piece until Armitage can feel how heated his skin is against the leather.

"You`re red all over…" Ren murmurs as he splays the fingers of one hand on Armitage`s chest, making him lay flat on the seat. He lazily strokes himself with one hand, moves the other to lightly pinch one of Armitage`s nipple, a small keening sound escaping out of his mouth. "I`ll enjoy having you moan like the whore you are …"He hooks Armitage`s legs to his shoulder, making the access to his ass easier, grabs him by his thighs.

Armitage has one of his hands over his face, almost shy against the heat irradiating from his face "Stop talking and fuck me already."

Ren gives a small chuckle "Aren`t you so eager to get fucked…" he gets closer, bending Armitage`s legs into his chest and gives him a quick, sloppy kiss.

If Armitage resented having the console full of miscellaneous items such as tissues, wipes, and lube, he`s now thankful. He looks at Ren as he uncaps the small bottle and drips its content onto his fingers. The thick liquid is cold as Ren circles his middle finger around his hole and pushes in. Armitage hisses as the second one enters almost immediately, discomfort distorting his features even if Ren doesn`t slow his scissoring. When the third finger is in, Armitage grabs Ren`s wrist to a standstill.

"Go slower," he exhales, tears blooming on the sides of his eyes at the stinging sensation of foreign prodding "It`s been a while."

Ren looks at his wilting erection with a frown, starts moving two fingers into until Armitage is humming again, then he inserts the third. When he finds his prostate, he lightly digs into the bundle of tissue, making Armitage almost yelp. "Just there." he breathes, eyes closed and furrowed when the opposite happens, Ren removing his fingers from where Armitage wanted them. When he opens his eyes, he sees Ren leaning forward, bracing himself with a hand next to his head and the other firm on his thigh.  

"I`m going to put it in," he tells him, the blunt head of his cock aligned with Armitage`s hole "I`ll try to do it slowly."

Its impossible to ignore the stinging stretch as he enters Armitage, tears flourishing anew in his eyes even if he doesn`t want Ren to stop. He feels Ren`s hand tighten around his thigh even if he`s bent over to kiss him again. The stimulation, as Ren lowers himself to kiss his neck while he sheathes himself completely, is almost too much; Armitage feels like he`s going to burst.

 

"Move." He whimpers, thankful when Ren doesn`t answer, only pulls slowly out and drives back again until he bottoms out. As he gets used to the sensation, Armitage feels heated everywhere, his sweat against the seat, how he was probably going to have Ren`s palm bruised onto his leg for days to come.

"You good?" Ren asks, strained, using as much self-control as possible to stop himself from slamming into the tight, wet heat.

"Yes," Armitage pants, digging his heel into Ren`s back  " _Yes."_

Ren starts moving a little bit faster now, still low but rocking his hips flush against Armitage`s and sliding back out in a fluid motion. When he prods Armitage`s prostate, he lets out a moan so obscene, Ren can`t help blowing a heated breath himself. He establishes a steady pace, not too fast but not too slow, a rhythm that has Armitage writing beneath him and blinking away the tears with his beautiful pale eyelashes.

"To think," Ren pants, moving his head to swipe hair out of his eyes "We could`ve been doing this from the start."

"You talk as if- _Ahh!_ " Armitage wants to object, he really does, but he can`t when Ren`s hand engulfs his erection for the first time, pulling roughly as he slams into him.

"Your body doesn`t lie," Ren continues, beads of sweat dampening his long black hair. "And I know you`ve been thinking about this for a long time…"

Armitage answers with a drawn-out moan, hand moving to help Ren`s as he strokes him "I`m close," he says, embarrassed at how quickly he`s going to come "If you keep doing this, I`m- I`m-"

Ren`s hand renews its vigor then, rubbing his thumb clumsily over the head of his cock while he rams into him "Come for me, Hux."

He comes with a sob, thick streaks of cum cover their hands as Armitage`s orgasm overwhelms him, clenching his heat tightly around Ren. A few more pumps and Ren pulls out, stroking himself through his orgasm as he comes over Armitage`s stomach and chest with little finesse.

As the intensity of his orgasm subsides, Armitage`s thankful Ren was smart enough to not collapse over him and smear cum and sweat all over their bodies. He`s sprawled opposite to Armitage, looking at him while he pants from the exertion.

Armitage is the one to open the console now, taking the wet wipes and cleaning the cum from his stomach before throwing the light container to Ren`s receiving hands. "You should clean yourself," He says vaguely, starting to detangle the mess of clothes strewn all over the interiors. He looks at his watch " And we should probably get going."

Ren cleans his hand from residual fluids " We should open the doors." he says simply, running a finger through the steamed tinted windows.

"Put your clothes on, then." Armitage replies, putting on his second sock.

They dress up mostly in silence, trading clothes when they mix them up.

"You know," Ren muses when they`re almost done, shirt done except for the first couple of buttons "We never agreed to a price."

Armitage looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Does that matter now?" he asks, honestly exhausted and sore but tremendously satisfied.

"I guess not," Ren says, throwing his head back onto the headrest while waiting for Armitage to get ready "How was it, though?".

Armitage would think he`s almost sheepish, the way he asks the question. 

"It wasn`t too bad." he says lightly, a small smile in his face.

"I wouldn`t mind making this a regular thing, you know." Ren says, face certainly a shade redder than before.

Armitage actually chuckles now.

"I didn`t know you were one for pillow talk, Mr.Ren." He says cheekily.

"I`m not." Ren almost pouts. If he wasn`t such a big man, it would be almost adorable.

"I guess I wouldn`t mind it either," Armitage allows "So long as your father doesn`t find out, I don`t see why not. "

 

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please feel free to leave a comment or kudos, I would appreciate it very much!


End file.
